1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toy animals and more particularly to toy plastic animals having flexible strands of simulated hair.
2. Background Art
Toy figures, both human and animal, have been provided with strands of material simulating hair by "rooting", a form of stitching, as well as by attaching such strands with adhesives. While the "rooting" method provide an aesthetically pleasing finished product, it is a relatively time consuming and expensive process. The use of adhesives, on the other hand, leaves something to be desired from an aesthetical standpoint. Accordingly, there remains a need for a facile, economical, aesthetically pleasing method of securing flexible strands of simulated hair to a toy plastic figure particularly a relatively small scale animal figure.